Many outdoor recreational activities require an individual to perch himself well above the ground. In deer hunting, for example, trees frequently provide the best means available to a hunter for avoiding early detection by his prey. Many hunters and other outdoor sports persons use a device commonly known as a tree step. The typical tree step is a simple single step placed in the tree or other object by screwing in one step at a time with the aid of wrenches or other tools. There is a need for tree steps that may be mounted on a tree or object without the requirement for hammers, wrenches or other tools for affixing the tree steps.